And Want Grows Stronger
by champagnealec
Summary: "Realization hits Alec and Magnus as they explore the discovery they made." Malec. Episode 3x22 All Good Things... fanfic. / Third in the Honeymoon Saga.


**Guess who's back early and decided to go ahead and post part three! It's meee, I just couldn't wait! **

**Once again this is looked over by the lovely kinkymagnus! **

**And yes the title is from "War of Hearts" by Ruelle, because it stuck out to me and I was listening to the song while trying to think of titles.**

* * *

Magnus stood in front of the long bathroom mirror, checking himself out in his lingerie set before stepping out and into his and Alec's bedroom. Excitement and arousal is rushing throughout his body, thinking about what's gonna happen the minute he stepped outside the bathroom.

Tonight's the night, they would be trying out something new, something completely _new_. The kink he had discovered during their roleplay of '_boss and maid_' Alec was into and that he was into as well, it's been three days since Alec let it slipped that he thought about giving him his seed, making him swollen with _a baby. _And honestly, he didn't know how they lasted three days without slip it during their sexual times.

It's probably because they set up a time to do it (but even than they have the lowest self control when it comes to each other but somewhat they did it) since they had to talk about it at first, wondering how should they go about it during sex, should it be first done in a roleplay? Or during rough sex against the wall? Or another set up. They came up with endless ways to start off, but decided to begin it with this very simple set up for the kink.

He let out a breath, running his hands over his body mainly on his nipples, making them perk up some and then to his flat stomach, imagining how big it could be one day with a baby that they created inside, the thought sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and made his already hard cock twitch against the panties he's wearing. Fuck, he's so turned on, he's probably going to be nothing but a mess by the time this is over with isn't he? Well it will be so fucking worth it.

Checking over his lingerie one last time in the mirror, happy with how sexy he looked. Magnus smiled seductively, turned and opened the bathroom door, stepping into his and Alec's bedroom.

The smile on his face dropped some, when he exited out. He had expected Alec to be on the bed, waiting on him, completely naked, probably stroking his long and thick hard cock that would be already dripping with precum. Instead the bed was empty, the red silk sheets were completely perfect and not even slightly messy, Alec was nowhere in the bedroom, his sweatpants and underwear were on the floor but no Alec. Magnus was confused where in the hell did his husband go? He walked away from the door and into the middle of the room, he could hear a fire going in the fire place from the living room, so he must be somewhere in there, but damn it Alec now wasn't the time for that.

Just as Magnus thought that, suddenly he felt arms wrap around his body from behind, pulling him into a hard naked body. He gasped and there was lips right on his neck, sucking and biting softly at the sensitive skin, he immediately let his body relax in Alec's embrace and let out little moans as his husband sucked his neck, turning the fading marks dark purple again. Alec trailed one of his hands down to Magnus's panties, using his large hand to rub him through the very thin fabric, feeling how hard Magnus already was and they haven't even gotten to the talking and the main event yet. He continued to rub his dick, listening to the sweet moans falling from Magnus's lips, making his cock throb against Magnus's barely covered ass and he felt precum starting to bead at the tip, fuck. While Magnus felt weak in the knees and was slowly rolling his hips back onto Alec's cock, feeling the hard length press against his ass so perfectly, the rubbing of his cock was so good that he felt precum beginning to leak from him and onto his panties, wetting the thin fabric and he also felt Alec's cock leaking precum and onto the back of the underwear. By the time the panties would be off he's sure they would be ruined, but that's were his magic came in to save them from being tossed out. Alec decided to bite down hard on an area near his neck and shoulder, catching him off guard where he moaned loudly and his knees actually fucking buckled from the pain and pleasure shooting from his neck down to his lower body, his cock twitched in the tight panties and more precum dribbles out of the tip, and if it hadn't been for Alec's arm around him, he's sure he would've fall face first onto the ground. "Fuck, _Alexander_."

Alec sucks hard on the spot he had just bitten, than nipping gently at the skin before pulling away to trail kisses up to Magnus's ear. "Damn, baby, you're so sexy and so turned on, we haven't started yet," Alec whispered into his ear, god the way his voice sounds right now, he moaned softly at it.

"I can't help it, thinking about what you're gonna do to me, how you're gonna fuck me so good, give me your cum to get me _pregnant _. I just couldn't help but to get hard imaging carrying your baby," Magnus babbled out the words, feeling the pit of his stomach burn at the words and more precum soaking his panties.

A low groan came deep from within Alec, hearing the words fall from Magnus's lips. This was so fucking hot, really fucking hot, "I- shit baby. You're making me even harder, if that's even impossible," he told Magnus nipping at his ear, gaining a gasp from his husband. "Fuck yeah, I can't wait to be inside your tight hole, giving you my seed, mmh baby. Turn around, I only got to see the back of this pretty little outfit."

Magnus whined at the loss of Alec's hand rubbing his cock through the panties as his husband let go off him, he couldn't help it, it felt so good, his cock was aching against the fabric. But does as he's told and turned around to face Alec, a smug smile is soon as his lips, when Alec sees what lingerie set he's wearing for today.

Alec's mouth watered at what Magnus was dressed in, his heart beats wildly in his chest that he thought it might explode and his cock ached with need just to be inside Magnus right now. He looked fucking gorgeous, just fucking gorgeous. The lingerie set he was wearing tonight, was _a two piece babydoll lingerie set_ a damn two piece, shit. The top's color was black, it's also very flowy and had an open front which showed off Magnus's stomach, around the open front was lacey ruffles and there was a bow in the middle of where the cut for the opening began, down lower Alec could see that the panties matched the top, they were very thin and damn well transparent, he could see the outline of Magnus's leaking hard dick, there was a large dark spot on the panties from the precum, and fuck now that he realized the top was also transparent he could see Magnus's skin through it and could also see how perked his nipples were, did he play with them before he came out of the bathroom? Fuck the whole thing just- his husband is really something else.

"Ooh, do you like it _sir_?" Magnus smirked, using 'sir' in a somewhat innocent voice, which snapped Alec out of his thoughts.

"Hell I fucking love it, so much baby. So beautiful, so, so beautiful." Alec answered, pulling Magnus close to where their bodies were pressed against each other and he could just feel the body heat off of Alec and his cock right against his own. "Gonna fuck you so good, can't wait to put a baby inside of you while wearing this outfit."

Magnus moaned, rolling his hips against Alec to get some friction for his trapped cock. "Alec- _daddy_, please kiss me, please," he begged, letting 'daddy' slip out. He couldn't help it, he was just so fucking horny. Alec bit his lip, all of his control just faded away before he pulled Magnus into a needy and hot kiss, his arms go straight to Alec's neck, wrapping around and tangled his fingers into Alec's hair, as one of Alec's hands went towards his ass, groping the firm cheek tightly, digging his fingernails into the flesh, he mewled at the feeling, rolled his hips again as Alec continued with his squeezing until Magnus felt his hand move some and began to slid under the panties, fuck was Alec going towards his hole? To answer his question was Alec's fully inside the back of his panties and slipping his index finger in between his cheeks, rubbing the hole ever so gently, his hole clenched and Magnus opened his mouth to moan, letting Alec take the chance and slip his tongue into his mouth, getting a gasp from him as he licked everywhere he could. Magnus gave his husband full control over the kiss, like he usually does. He just decided to roll his hips and trying to get Alec's probing finger to slide into him.

And this goes on for several minutes, until Magnus is just whining desperately, the rolling might have done something in the beginning but now the friction was just teasing him at this point and Alec had stopped probing at his rim with his finger and had gone back to squeezing his ass. He needed more, he needed so much more.

Alec knew that he needed more than what they had going on at the moment, he could feel his cock twitching with want and leaking steadily through the panties. So he decided to break away from the kiss, making sure to bite on Magnus's bottom lip pulling it some, gaining a whine. "Fuck, baby you're leaking so much and so desperate, hmm you need more than just simple grinding."

Magnus shook his head. "Yes, need you, need your fingers and your seed, I need it all, please daddy."

He bit his lip, heat flared up in his stomach at the words. Just fuck, just really fuck. "I'm gonna give you all of that, my beautiful _girl_, will give my seed so have my child," he said, rubbing Magnus's swollen kissed lips with his thumb, Magnus opened his mouth and took his thumb inside, sucking on it, sending a spark of pleasure to his cock, as a drip of precum lands on the small purple carpet below. "Shit baby, look at you sucking my thumb, wishing it to be my cock hmm? Well maybe later baby but now I need you to get onto the middle of the bed and position yourself really prettily for me."

Magnus groaned, the pleasure in his gut burns lowly as he let Alec's thumb slip from his lips before turning around to head towards the bed but not before getting a sharp slap landing on his ass from Alec's large hand, the sting made him jump and gasp, whipping his head to Alec who is smirking happily with himself, he pouted at him as an idea formed in his head turning his pout into a smile, a smug one at that. He took the short steps to the bed making sure to sweep his hips, so that his ass would shake. He heard Alec groan from behind him at the sight of his ass and giggled, before he crawled onto the bed and flopped onto his back in the middle of the bed and started to position himself like Alec had instructed him to do, he planted his feet on the bed, keeping his knees bent up and spreading them out, making him look sexy and giving Alec enough room for in between them, he rose up on his elbows a tad to watch Alec.

Alec took a hold of his cock and started to stroke himself twisting his hand with the right angle, more clear precum beads at the tip of his cock, taking slow steps to Magnus staring him down predatory, the look makes his body quiver. "I'm coming for you baby, can't wait for you to take my cock whole, milking me for my seed," he squirmed at Alec's voice so raspy and deep, thinking about his large cock spreading him wide and swallowing his seed hoping to get pregnant. Finally Alec reached the bed and got onto it, he moved closer and closer to Magnus until he found his spot right in between his legs, smiling down at Magnus so wide, his eyes are dark with lust but also with so much love that he has just for him, his cock and heart both jump. "I love you so much baby, hmm," Alec told him, leaning down to give kisses to his very marked up neck.

A moan escaped from his lips, at the feeling of the soft kisses along his sensitive skin from the marks Alec's given him the past few weeks. "I love- you too, Alexander-_ daddy ah_," a nip at his adam's apple before Alec sucked gently on it, darkening the fading hickey. Once he's happy, he moved down lower trailing kisses as he went, until he got to Magnus's chest, he stopped and raised his head up, confused Magnus raised his head up just in time as Alec licked a stripe over nipple through the lacey fabric, his back arched and a whimper of _ah _is torn from him by this.

Alec smirked and swirled his tongue around Magnus's nipple, wetting it and the fabric, hearing the high pitched _ahs _fall from him. "You know once you're pregnant and far along. These'll swell with milk for our baby to feed off of," he stated, cupping Magnus's pecs with his hands, using his index and middle fingers to take his nipples and pitched hard. Magnus cried out, arching his back further off the bed, pain mixed with pleasure shot down his spine and to the pooling heat in his stomach. "And they will be so swollen with milk that they'll leak, fuck all because of me baby. And I'll suck them to keep you from hurting so much, baby."

Cries of pleasure continued to be torn from Magnus's throat, as Alec pitched and squeezed his pecs, until his nipples were perky and sensitive from their teasing. Listening to the noises from Magnus, sent arousal through his body to where his cock was throbbing and a puddle of precum had formed on the sheets below, fuck this was really amazing, Magnus was amazing. Just wow, he really could picture that soon (or in the near future) Magnus could be carrying their baby, he wants- oh, shit how could he not realize- the kink went further, he never knew why it was on his mind but it makes sense he wanted to get Magnus pregnant, really wanted to. The want in him ached for it, to get Magnus pregnant- which normally would be impossible but him and Magnus weren't mundane. It's something he'd have to bring up to Magnus later.

Magnus is unable to breath right by the time Alec's done with his nipples, his panties are ruined for most ways of cleaning, but thankfully not to his magic and against the tight fabric his cock's twitching uncomfortably, begging to be freed. He felt so hot, his body is just yearning for everything Alec wanted to give him, his cock, his sperm, his child. He yearned for that so deeply that it hurt, he wanted to create new life in him, he wanted it- it went further than just a kink, he really wanted this so badly- he knew there was certain ways to actually get pregnant, he knew they had to sit down and talk and that's for later.

Alec's hands slide down from his chest to his stomach, where he caressed softly, staring at him and his stomach before he leaned down and kissed his stomach, Magnus's insides flutter at this, Alec looked up making eye contact with him. "Soon our baby is gonna grow right here, I can't wait baby," he muttered softly, placing more kisses on his skin before nipping at his stomach making him mewl.

"Can't wait to make you a daddy, want to do that so bad," Magnus breathed out, Alec let out the loudest groan ever, hearing that send a huge wave of pleasure through his body and his cock oozed out a large amount of precum, fuck. "Can't wait to be knocked up with your child, feeling the life we made grow inside me, _daddy please,_" he squirmed, feeling his own length dribble out precum.

Alec lifted his head up from Magnus's stomach, gaining a whine from him as he placed his hands on top of his hips, looking down at his husband with desire. "Get onto all fours, _princess_. Daddy needs to make sure you're prepared good so my cum can take," he ordered in a thick but yet very stern voice, Magnus felt his body tremble hard at it unable to keep the very loud moan from escaping his mouth. Damn- Alec and his voice.

"Yes, Alexander- _daddy_," Magnus agreed easily, following the order Alec gave him, he took his hands off of his hips and Magnus rolled over onto his stomach and then proceeded to get onto his hands and knees, pursing his ass out to Alec, who can't resist and grabbed Magnus's ass, squeezing them firmly in his large hands. Magnus groaned at him playing with his ass cheeks, he rolled his hips back into his hands, feeling as Alec's hands start to tug down his panties, a rush of excitement flooded him. The panties were about to come off and Alec was gonna finger him and then give him his cock, he wiggled his ass, just ready.

But suddenly Alec's hands stop tugging his panties half way across his ass, and his hands are gone right after that, Magnus whimpered, shaking his ass, no so damn close. A hand came down on his ass as a playful slap, it made him gasp and his cock twitched. Alec chuckled, "I'm just getting the lube baby, don't worry I will be back to play with your pretty ass in a second." With that he reached over to the bedside table and that's when Magnus noticed the lube was already laid out along with _Alec's stele_. Wait- his stele, does he? Oh God, the heat burned more intensely in his stomach at the thought of what Alec was gonna do as he grabbed the lube and his stele, setting the bottle next to them on the bed. Alec kept his stele in hand, bringing it up to his rune, Magnus looked over his shoulder just in time to see the stele light up, running over the _stamina _rune, shit fuck, he's gonna be a wreck.

Alec moaned feeling the energy rush over his body as the rune flared up, his dick pulsed, precum spilling more from the head and onto the sheets. Most often they use his stamina rune for sex, even though he's always had amazing recovery time from orgasms, but with the stamina rune he can just keep going after coming inside Magnus, until he does it again. It makes incredible fucking sex and it always makes Magnus a babbling mess.

Magnus kept looking at Alec until he felt him staring and made eye contact, he smirked widely setting off the stele to the side. "Gotta make sure I fill you up good, my princess. Make sure that I fuck my baby in you so good." Magnus mewled, breaking eye contact to press his head down against the cool sheets, feeling Alec's hands return to his ass, this time pulling the panties down completely exposing his ass. Alec helped lift his legs up to take them off before throwing them behind him somewhere onto the floor. Magnus felt relief because his trapped cock was now free and the precum was oozing steadily onto the sheets below him connected by a long string, just making a mess of the sheets.

Alec spread his ass cheeks apart, drawing a moan from Magnus who felt the air blow on his now revealed swollen hole, his cock throbbed looking at the red abused rim from their sex in the kitchen earlier that day, it just looked so damn _pretty _the way it clenched around nothing, just wanting to be filled with something wide and long, he just wanted to put his mouth on it, which is exactly what he did.

And Magnus wasn't expecting it, he just felt the air below on his hole and Alec staring at it, he was beginning to get impatient, wiggling his hips when he felt something _very wet _and _hot _slide right over his hole, a spark of pleasure traveled down to his cock making it spill more precum onto the sheets as his body trembled and he let out a yell. "_Fuck! Daddy!_" Alec laughed against his taint, before placing a kiss to it and giving another lick to his sensitive hole, moan is torn from deep within and his hole clenched around nothing.

Than Alec's spreading his cheeks further apart and he dives back in, giving an open mouth kiss to his hole, he gasped loudly, pressing his head down against the sheets again, his cock twitched as Alec sloppily kissed his hole until he was rocking his ass back into Alec's face wanting more. He feels his husband grin into his ass before his tongue is back licking him open.

Mewls and choked gasps is all Magnus can make as Alec massages his ass cheeks as he dips his tongue inside his hole, opening him up, his cock is dripping so much that a puddle is forming on the silk sheets and the white hot pleasure is burning so much in his stomach, he feels so fucked. Alec's mouth closed around his hole and sucks along the rim. "Ah, daddy!" He shouted, shoving his ass hard back into his face.

Alec chuckled, gripping his cheeks tightly in his hands and pulled his face away, Magnus whimpered at the loss, thrusting his hips backwards. "Shh, baby, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere, I just need to get my fingers lubed up for your pretty hole," he told him, taking away his hands to grab the lube from beside them, he opened the bottle and quickly coated two of his fingers before tossing it to the side. He grabbed a hold of one ass cheek and spreads it, bringing his fingers up to Magnus's rim, he circled his finger around the edge watching it clench. "Ready for my fingers baby?"

"Yes! Please I want your finger- ah!" Magnus interrupted himself with a moan, as Alec easily slid his fingers inside his hole. His inner muscles clamp even tighter around his fingers, making Alec groan, fuck he's always so damn tight, no matter how much his cock seemed to stretch him out, he always went back to being so tight. Alec dragged his long calloused fingers against his walls, rewarding him a pitched whimper from Magnus, he started pushing his fingers in and out, spreading them apart to stretch out his hole, he gets high pitched noises every time, he ended up shifting his fingers at a different angle and goes further into Magnus's hole until he pressed against something hard and is given another loud moan of _daddy! _Alec smirked and proceeds to strike at his prostate with every movement of his fingers.

Choked moans are ripped from Magnus, with the strikes to his prostate, he rolled his hips back onto the fingers, fucking himself on them. He's seeing fucking stars, the puddle of precum is getting bigger and the burning in his stomach is tightening so much, he feels close to snapping, Alec's gonna get him to come with just his fingers he feels that might happen, it jus- oh fuck. A startled shout comes from him as he felt Alec's tongue join in with his fingers, stretching him more open, his back arched and he snapped his head back, snapping his hips back. "Fuck, Alexander, daddy, daddy!" That seems to urge on Alec, he licked deeper into his hole, spreading it out with his fingers, so his tongue could go further inside him.

The pleasure is coiling so much now, his body is so fucking hot, he's dripping and so close to his orgasm, he can just feel it, it's right fucking there. "Uh, uh, Alexander- I'm close, so close, I'm gonna cum!" Fully expecting him to pull his fingers out but instead, he started pressing harder against his prostate.

Alec pulled his face away for a second and spoke. "You think I'm gonna let you cum once tonight baby? Nah, my _girl _I'm plan on making you come more than once so enjoy the ride, sweetie." And with that he went back to licking out his hole while ramming his prostate. Fuck, he is gonna come on Alec's tongue and fingers, shit, he felt Alec's hand leave his ass and it's brought up to his dripping cock, he gasped as Alec wrapped his hand around him and began to stroke him with the thrusts of his fingers, it was easy since the precum made wonderful lube to stroke him.

It just raises and raises in his stomach, until Magnus's body couldn't take it anymore, with one hard thrust to his prostate and the right stroke, that's all it takes for his orgasm to come. Magnus cried out, as the waves wash over him, Alec stroked his cock as it spilled cum all over his hand and onto the sheets, his body quivers and his cock twitches, until it stops but Alec continued his stroking, a little sob left his lips as his cock trembled never growing soft but instead staying semi hard thanks to Alec.

Eventually Alec stopped stroking his length and slowly pulled his fingers out, teasing his walls. Magnus tried to keep the fingers from leaving his hole by clamping firmly around them but Alec was still able to pull them free, making him whimper at the loss. Alec just chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before grabbing the bottle of lube once again, he spurted some lube out and onto his cock, than taking himself into his hand to make sure he's lubed up enough.

Magnus looked over his shoulder again, to see Alec staring right back at him, with a hungry expression on his face. He bit his lip, his eyes trailing all over Alec, before stopping at his cock. Seeing the precum just beading at the tip clear and thick, made his stomach twist with that familiar heat, he wanted Alec so bad inside him now, he wanted his seed, his baby.

"Hmm, baby you ready for me? Ready for me to fuck a baby into you?" Alec asked, bringing his cock up to his hole.

"Ye-s! I'm ready for you, fill me up with your cum, knock me up please!" Magnus pleaded, his length is starting to dribble out precum again.

Alec smiled cockily, licking his lips. "Gonna get your wish princess, so pretty when you beg for me," he pushed against his hole. Magnus's rim gave him no resistance and immediately letting him sink inside. Alec's hands find their place on his hips holding on with a firm grip, sliding further into him, his cock is clenched by the hot and tight walls, he groaned lowly at the feeling. Before looking down at Magnus's hole, the sight is something else, he felt the pleasure curling in his gut. He saw Magnus's hole greedily swallowing him and slowly too, it was fucking hot watching this. It's not long before he sunk fully in, his hips are pressed against his ass and Alec pulled him in closer, taking deep breaths to calm himself, he wanted to give Magnus a good pounding before he came, so he needed to calm himself.

While Magnus is letting out gasped moans, feeling his hole stretch so wide as Alec had slid inside him. The slight burn caused by his large cock felt incredible, he was rubbing along lubed walls, his muscles clamped around him, drawing him in even further. He felt so stuffed with that heavy cock in him, it was wonderful. He threw his head back as Alec pulled him closer, causing his cock to press right into his prostate, pitching a high whimper from him a spark of pleasure went straight for his already hard cock once again, oozing out precum. Magnus clenched tighter around Alec, he was gonna be limp mess by the end- but also times like this, he's thankful for his magic since he can use it to erase any over sensitivity, he'll feel after rounds to keep going.

The clench of muscles around his cock, ripped a moan from Alec, clutching on harder to Magnus's hips. His control has slipped again and he's wanting to pound Magnus so fucking hard into their bed, knock him up with a baby. But first, he just had to tease with dirty talk, he opened his eyes, seeing his husband with his head thrown back in pleasure and the choked sounds falling from his lips, fuck. "Baby, fuck you're squeezing me so tight, hmm feel so good, so perfect for my child, I'm gonna give you."

Another choked moan tore from his chest, at Alec's words, he found himself trying to roll his hips back to fuck himself, but Alec's grip made it hard to do. He whimpered. "I'm so ready for your child, give it to me, fill me up so full with your come I want to make you a daddy, please." He smiled smugly at the moan he gets from Alec, but it's soon wiped off of his face by his husband.

Suddenly Alec pulled his hips back, slowly dragging his cock out of his hole, receiving a moan and a squeeze of muscles, trying to keep him inside. He looked down and groaned deeply at the sight of his cock coming out of Magnus's hole that was trying to swallow him back inside, but he resisted the pull and continued to draw back his hips until he's tugging at the rim and he snapped his hips hard, burying his whole cock inside Magnus, pressing the head of his cock right into his prostate, which send a jolt of arousal up his spine and to the building hot need in the bit of his stomach and he shouted. "Alexander, _daddy_, fuck!" that made him smirk and repeat the same movement, he's rewarded with the shout of his name every time and Alec fell into line with this rhythm, thrusting his cock in and out of Magnus, making sure to strike his prostate with every snap, he goes harder and faster over time and is putting all of his strength into his thrusts, fucking Magnus brutality, the pleasure in his stomach is really intense that he's sure his orgasm isn't far away.

And Magnus, all he can do is yell out Alec's name and let loose high pitched mewls, as the force of Alec's thrusting cock stole his breath away. His cock is just penetrating him so deeply it feels like he's in his stomach, his prostate is hit with every perfect angle snap of his hips. He didn't even try to fuck himself back on his cock because he was getting fucked so damn well, Alec's large cock is splitting him open so much, he was so stretched out from it, he's rubbing along his sensitive walls that sent tiny waves of pleasure to his cock, which is drooling with so much precum on the sheets. Sweat is just pouring off of him and Alec, his body rocked forward with the strength his husband put into the thrusts, his arms shook, holding himself up on the all fours and the bed frame also creaked underneath them. It feels like there was electricity underneath his skin, striking everywhere mainly attacking in his stomach were it just added to the building of his next coming.

Which isn't too far behind, when he cried out with the next thrust of Alec's hips pressed against his prostate, feeling the burning get worse. Fuck it's soon, it's really soon.

Alec just listened and watched Magnus, as he pounded him so fucking good, tossing his head back, body trembling and rocking with his thrusts. The noises he let fall from him, fuck he looked so beautiful and sounded so wrecked. All because of him, that always did things to him, knowing he could make Magnus lose it like this. "Damn baby, you're swallowing my cock so greedily. So greedy, you want my cum so much, you want my child growing in your belly so bad," he rambled, giving him a sharp snap, making Magnus gasp at the lowness in his voice.

Magnus opened his mouth but all that came out at first was a cry, with another good hit to his prostate. And he fumbled to find the words to speak. "I want it so bad, your seed- I can grow your baby, yeah! Put your baby inside of me, _daddy_." A whine came out at the last part, as Alec rammed into his prostate, sending a shock right to the pit of his belly, adding to the growing heat there but this time it felt so thin, it is coming soon, very soon maybe like the next few thrusts he will come again.

Grunting heavily with his next thrust, feeling Magnus's walls clutch tightly around his cock, Alec felt it send more pleasure to his gut which is burning so hot right now, he feels like he could be on fire, a sign that his orgasm is very, very close. "Fuck, baby- I'm about to come, ready to have my baby inside of you?"

A loud cry tears from Magnus's throat again, hearing the words from Alec's mouth, he's so fucking ready, he wants it. "Yes, yes, yes, daddy I'm ready- so so ready, want your baby inside me, gonna come again too," he chanted, tossing his head back again. Feeling Alec's thrusts becoming more and more sharper and short.

Alec growled, his cock throbbing at Magnus's words, the line is very close to snapping for him, he's ready to release his cum inside him. "Gonna fill you up, so much, than I'm gonna plug you up, make sure my seed stays inside you, princess."

As he spoke those words, he gave one hard final thrust into Magnus's prostate and that's all it took for him, he screamed out Alec's name, his vision whiting out, his body quivering even more uncontrollably, as he was taken on the high waves of pleasure soaring through his veins, his cock was spilling more ropes of his come onto the sheets, and he clamped down on Alec's cock repeatedly as he came.

The muscles clutching around him so fucking tightly is all it took for Alec to snap, his cock throbbed hard and than his seed was pumping out and into Magnus's thigh warmth, he moaned so fucking loudly as the pleasure rushed throughout his body, his hips rutting against him, fucking his cum further into him, in hopes of it taking and Magnus getting pregnant.

Magnus came off of his high, but he still let out soft mewls of pleasure, feeling Alec still pumping his come inside him and moving his hips to shove it deeper inside him, his whole body shook with pleasure knowing it was his way of making sure he was knocked up with a baby. Soon Magnus felt his cock beginning to twitch back to hardness and a cry escaped his lips, as Alec had stopped coming but was still hard as if he hadn't spilled so much of his seed in him.

His hole body felt so sensitive, so _damn sensitive_, it was also still trembling with aftershocks of his orgasm, his hips moved on their own, trying to fuck himself on Alec's still cock. And Alec was right there, caressing his sides softly with his hands and kissing the base of his spine, being the caring person that he is.

For a few minutes Alec does this, before he decided to change up the position for the next round of sex, he dragged his cock out of Magnus's hole, who clenched around him in an attempt to keep him inside, but Alec continued until he was out of the tight heat. He watched as his red swollen hole clenches around nothing and a whine comes from him, than he saw his cum trying to leak out of his hole, he shook his head. "Oh, no that won't do," he said, using three of his fingers to scoop up his seed and pushed it back into his hole.

"Uh- ah!" Magnus moaned, as Alec's fingers slipped back inside him shoving his seed deeper, so it wouldn't leak out. The action made that heat flare up in his belly once again, and his cock gave a twitch as a tiny dribble of precum spilled from his slit. As build up of another orgasm was sure on its way now. "Daddy-"

"Hmm.. baby, I need you to get on just your knees scoot over a tad for me okay? We need to try another position," Alec told him, his voice sounding very hoarse from all of the groaning he's been doing, it sent a shiver up Magnus's body as he nodded his head.

Magnus pushed himself up, his muscles all over his body felt weak, so close to being fucked out completely, and probably ever his next orgasm they will be. He did as Alec told him, making sure to clench his hole so none of Alec's come seeped out of him.

Alec moved into position on the middle of the bed, his knees are bent and open some, he smiled at Magnus, running a finger over his cum and lube covered cock than bringing it up to his mouth, licking it clean. "Mmh, so sweet, come here baby, I need you over here on my cock."

A soft moan came from him, as Magnus moved to Alec on his knees. Once he's in front of Alec, who lifted his body up by his ass and waist, closing his legs some. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he ordered softly, Magnus did that wrapping one leg first and than the other around his waist, Alec held him with one arm as his hand went from his ass to his cock holding it for him to sit down on. "Gonna help you lower yourself onto my cock, baby, okay." He nodded, and lets Alec help lower himself down on his cock.

The second the head's pressing against his rim, his hole opened up and Magnus slid completely down onto Alec's large cock, the wideness of his cock knocked the air right out of his lungs, his body trembled and it send tendrils of burning pleasure to his lower stomach and spine. He opened his mouth and all that came out was a choked moan, his hand coming up to rest on the back of Alec's neck while the other went to his leg.

In this position, Magnus could thrust himself any way he wanted to on Alec's cock and it also had his cock right against Alec's stomach, which would allow him to get friction by rubbing it against him every time. fuck this would be the one to make him total mush.

Alec kept his hand on Magnus's lower back while the other trailed up his body and up to his face, gently tilting his face down until their noses were touching, Magnus gasped, looking into Alec's dark eyes, his stomach twisting at the loving and dangerous gleam they held. "I love you, god I'm so in love with you," he murmured with pure honesty.

"I love you too, Alexander," Magnus replied and locked lips with Alec in a sloppy but yet heated kiss, it lasts for three minutes before, Magnus shifted some and that caused Alec's cock to slide and put pressure on his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure-pain through him and he broke the kiss to cry out. "Fuck- ah, need you-!"

"Take what you need, princess, take whatever you need."

Magnus whimpered, tugging onto Alec's wavy locks tightly as he rolled his hips back, dragging the large cock against his walls, his cock jumped at the sensation, he went until Alec's cock was half out and then rolled forward taking him all back in and making Alec's erection ram against his prostate. He moaned loudly, more waves of pleasure crashed over his body and he repeated this.

Soon, fell into a steady movement of Magnus fucking himself back and forth onto Alec's cock, making sure to aim for his prostate every time. He went faster and harder, getting more desperate and Alec joined in, rocking his hips along with him and using his hand that's on his back to push him forward, his cock is leaking all over Alec's stomach as it rubbed up against him, his mouth is hanging open, all that comes out is choked mewls and a shout of Alec's name or _daddy _ the pleasure is just too fucking much, he's so oversensitive, the burning in his gut is too intense and pleasure thrummed in his veins, he felt so close.

Alec pampered Magnus's neck with kisses, his hand staying there as he did, he groans out lowly with every strike to Magnus's prostate, his muscles clasped around him even tighter, adding to the pressure in his stomach, the stamina rune is still going strong, he feels it along in his veins along with the pleasure, it feels like he'll go at least three more rounds before it burns out. He trailed his hand down to Magnus's pec once again, he gave the pec a squeeze, a loud cry is what he received for it, Magnus let his head fall down some until he's staring at Alec again.

They make eye contact again and Magnus's stomach burned hot, rocking his hips faster, Alec continued to gave his pec firm squeezes, making him cry out. "Fuck, baby- you take me so wonderfully. Taking everything I give you- I can't wait to see you with a round belly with the life we made inside, everyone will know what I gave you- show them that I claimed you as all mine, you want that baby?"

A high jolt of pleasure shot through Magnus and what came out at first was a broken moan, all of the feelings overwhelming him completely. Alec wanting to show off his claim to him, by knocking him up, the love he felt from him, the way he was just splitting him open with his thick cock, the rising pressure in his lower tummy. It was just so fucking much.

A hard thrust against his prostate brought him back and he cried out, gripping Alec's hard tighter, gaining a grunt from him. "Don't you want that, princess?"

Another cry is pitched from his chest, from another strike to his prostate before answering his husband. "Yes- I want that so badly, daddy. Ah! I want you to claim me for everyone to see, fill me with your seed, knock me up, ah!" he cried out, as Alec took his nipple in between his two fingers and pitched it, he rocked his hips faster, losing himself even more as he felt the thick cock impaling him and his own length rubbing against Alec's hair on his stomach.

"I'm gonna knock you up baby. God, you're gonna be so around, you're gonna be so full, because of me, baby." Alec said, pitching his nipple again and thrusting harder right into his prostate, gaining another loud cry of pleasure and squeeze of his muscles around his cock, making him groan and realize that the burning heat is damn tight, it's right there, he's close to letting go again.

And Magnus is right there with him, he felt the pressure becoming so tight, that it's getting even more harder to breathe and every thrust is dangerously close to making that breaking very thin line, the pleasure is just burning away through his body, he felt so fucking hot. Another thrust to his prostate made him moan, and the sharp pleasure shoots through his body, so close, _so damn close _he started to rock even more desperately on his thick cock, wanting to cum again. "Dadd- Alexander, please. I nee- need to come, _need it badly_!"

"You need my cum too, baby?" Alec asked, Magnus nodded frantically, making him smirk. "Gonna give it to you, baby. Fill you up again, make you come just from my cock," he gave short jabs into his prostate, Magnus sobbed, feeling the jolts of pleasure lighting up his body. Alec continued to rock his hips into his husband, until another strike against his prostate made him clench so tightly around his cock, that was it for him.

A loud moan was pulled from Alec's throat, feeling the pleasure burn away as his cock pulsed hard and he began to spill his hot come inside Magnus's hole, his hips stuttering just a tad, chasing his orgasm.

All it took for Magnus's orgasm to take him, was feeling one of Alec's hot ropes of come hitting his prostate to make that tight pressure in him to break. Magnus cried out his name, as the hot pleasure raced all over him, his body tensing up as he splattered his cum onto Alec's stomach. He withered, riding off of his third orgasm, feeling Alec's hips rocking forward, fucking his come further into him.

Soon, Alec stopped thrusting and is still inside Magnus, who knows the stamina rune is still active because Alec's cock hasn't softened at all. But Alec isn't moving, no he's giving him time to recover from the three orgasms he had just had. Letting rest for a moment.

Eventually Alec decided to lay flat on the soft bed and goes to do that, Magnus went with him, laying down on top of his chest, as they both try to get their heart rates to slow down and steady breathing as well.

The next moments are spent in silence as both of them think about what to say or do next. And Magnus found himself breaking it by speaking up. "Shit, Alexander, that was incredible, you were something else."

Alec smiled, so damn wide, that dominant gleam is just gone. "You were something else, baby. God- you were amazing, I love you."

Magnus lifted his upper body off of Alec and gave him a grin, "I love you too, Alexander." Than he's being pulled into a kiss by Alec's hand, it's slow, filled with sweetness and the love they held for each other, during it Alec's free hand slid down to Magnus's flat stomach and caressed it ever so gently. That suddenly brought back the yearning feelings from just a few minutes ago.

And that caused them both to part from their kiss and speak up at the same time. "Magnus there's something we need t-" . "Alec, we need to discuss."

A light chuckle escaped from the both of them, before Magnus spoke again. "Go ahead, Alexander, tell me what you want us to talk about."

Alec took a deep breath in and then opened his mouth. "I realized something earlier Magnus- I figured out where this kink came from and how it just goes deeper than just that a kink. I want to get you pregnant with my child, I felt the need to get you pregnant, the ache I had for it. We've mentioned children before, I've thought about you with children, than this kink just randomly start popping up in my head, I just never realized it until now that it's because I wanted to get you pregnant for real with a baby that we created and-"

A finger was suddenly in front of his lips, to stop his rambling. Magnus's heart was beating fast and his body trembled, Alec just explained everything he felt, he yearned for the same thing, for a baby they created during an act of their love to grow inside of him, God. "Alexander, I realized the same thing earlier too, this isn't just kink either. I want to carry your baby, I want- I _yearn _for it Alexander. I want that, darling, I want it."

His breathing got caught in his throat, hearing those words. Fuck that made him feel everything. "Really? You-" he didn't finish, seeing Magnus nod, a smile began to tug at his lips. "God Magnus, I- I love you and I know it's impossible for mundanes but it's not for us since we're not exactly human."

"That's the truth, it's possible for us, because of ancient spells or rare potions. Even with your Nephilim blood and my fallen angel blood, we could possibly create a baby on our own," Magnus pointed out, he nodded, because with them everything is just possible. "Although, we'll have to have a serious conversation about this when you don't have my mind all mushy from the three orgasms."

Alec chuckled. "Yeah we will, God we'll do that and in the near future you will be carrying my baby- I love you so much Magnus." Magnus smiled lovingly at him.

"And I love you, Alexander." And with those three words, Alec is pulling Magnus into another kiss, this one carried more heat and passion, mouths opening so tongues could meet, whimpers and groans filled the humid sex smell bedroom.

It's during the kiss that Alec shifted his hips and Magnus remembered that Alec was still hard and still inside him, because he felt his thick length brushing against his walls and that caused his own cock to tremble with over sensitivity, making him whimper and pull back from the kiss. "Oversensitive, hold on," Magnus said, sitting his whole body up but still on Alec's hard length.

Alec placed his hands on Magnus's hips, watching him as he recalled the spell he needed before he snapped his fingers, causing a blue spark to fly and suddenly Magnus gasped loudly, as he felt the spell work it's magic taking away just some of the over sensitivity but leaving some behind to where he still felt wrecked. Magnus moaned, looking down at Alec, a sparkle of mischievous in his eyes. "Still sensitive but, I can come again without it hurting."

"Fuck, Magnus..." Alec growled, the desire taking over his eyes once again.

Magnus smirked, teasingly at him feeling a bit cocky. "Fuck me is right, unless-oof!" He's interrupted by Alec, who didn't want to deal with any teasing and decided to flip them around and suddenly Magnus felt his back hitting the soft bed, he just stared up making immediate eye contact with Alec, that dominant look is back and very intense as ever, his body quivered.

"Baby, I'm gonna wreck you so good again, that smirk will be wiped off your face," Alec said, in a deep throaty voice, oh Jesus.

"Then do it," Magnus told him, before his mouth is claimed by Alec's once again.

Time being they'll have a more sit down discussion about children and play around with this kink more. But in the short distant future, when they explored the options, a tiny Lightwood-Bane could possibly be in their world.

* * *

**That's the third part in "Kinkymoon" or is it? Because my muse wants me to possibly add a second and maybe a third chapter to this. I did say possibly because you never know, and once again a huge thanks to kinkymagnus for looking over this!**

**Also yeah you know how people write fanfics without plot? I just can't seem to, they gotta have plot somewhere. ****Before y'all ask I did set up a future plot for some ideas I got! I hope to work on those in the near future. As for my next fanfic, just keep an eye out on tumblr!**

**Tumblr is: immortals-malec ****where I still have break down over Alec and Magnus.**

**Until next time.**

**~champagnealec **


End file.
